Together Again
by Kitten Meru
Summary: Lucius looks for his lover after the final battle. Slash LMSS Snucius oneshot.


A/N: more slash! I do hope you like it. It's Snucius, and I don't think about this pairing that often, but it's still one of my favourites. This is actually DH compliant, pretty much. I just love the plot device that no one truly knows if Severus is dead. He's a spy, I'm sure he could hide so no one would ever find him again. Except the Malfoys of course.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lucius looked around worriedly. The potter boy had defeated the dark lord, if the cheers were anything to go by.  
>He, Narcissa and Draco had left the Dark Lord just a little while ago. The dark knew them as traitors, but really they were just giving up their act. All along they had been straddling the fence, waiting to see just which side would be more beneficial, and then a few years ago when they realized what the Potter boy was capable of, they switched to the light. Few knew this, however, and so it would not be easy to return to where he was when he was a teenager, with power, wealth, and trust.<br>None of that mattered right now, however. What mattered now was Severus. He and Severus had been lovers ever since school. It was a bit taboo however, because Severus has only been a second year when Lucius had graduated. It had never gotten quite that far at that age, they hadn't had sex before Severus was 15, but they had done other things.  
>Narcissa was aware of her husband's lover, and was perfectly alright with that. She had her own lovers from time to time, but mostly lived her life as a rich housewife to a powerful lord and took care of her precious son. She had to admit that her short time with Lucius as they were trying for a child was pleasurable, but the lack of love involved saved her from pining after her husband. While they remained married, they did not live like a married couple.<br>Draco was also aware of the goings on of his father and godfather, he just tried not to think about what went on when their bedroom was conspicuously silencing-charm silent.  
>Lucius had looked all over the grounds it seemed, but Severus was nowhere to be found. He was tempted to start asking around, but he didn't know who would talk to him, or who would know. As he was passing the whomping willow for the second time, he spotted the Potter boy sitting against the wall of the castle alone. Desperate, he approached the boy.<br>"Hullo Mr. Malfoy, you don't look terribly angry." the boy pointed out.  
>"You have just won the war for the light, I have nothing to be angry about." the boy looked confused, he pressed on. "I have been looking for your headmaster, might you know where he has hidden himself?"<br>The boy suddenly looked as if his parents had died all over again. A strange sadness that didn't sit well with him. It began to worry him.  
>"Snape, he... He's in the Shrieking Shack, but he... He didn't make it." the boy looked down, almost in tears.<br>Severus was dead? Impossible, he would have felt it through their blood bond. Sure, there was an unease that hinted that Severus was injured and in pain, but it was a war and that was expected, he was in pain himself and was sure Severus could feel it. Was Severus in more pain than he had figured?  
>"Severus is alive. The shrieking Shack was it? Thank you." he turned on his heel and strode quickly away, not giving the potter boy a chance to respond. However, he heard hard footballs and suddenly the boy grabbed his robe.<br>"I don't know what makes you so sure he's alive, he looked still when I left him, but I know a shortcut."  
>The boy then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the whomping willow, pressed a knot on the tree, and led him into a curious tunnel hidden between the tree's roots. In no time at all they were coming up beneath the shack, and soon they were standing on the creaking boards.<br>"He was just in there." the boy pointed to a crooked doorway and backed up, as if unwilling to enter. He didn't dwell on it, and instead entered the room. What he saw made his blood run cold. Severus was laying in a puddle of his own blood, his neck hacked to bits. He looked very dead. But Lucius didn't want to believe the worst had happened, his bond adamantly told him that Severus was still alive, and so he gently kneeled down beside the man and placed his fingers to the pulse point on his neck. A faint beat registered beneath his flesh, and Lucius let out a relieved sigh. He quickly opened the case strapped to his thigh and took out three different healing potions and set to work.  
>Twenty minutes later he sat before his love, admiring the way his chest rose and fell with normal breaths, he would be just fine. He then sat down beside him and held his hand, and waited for him to wake.<br>Three hours later the hand stirred in his grasp. He had transferred Severus' head to his lap and had stayed there waiting. Severus rolled his head to the side and his eyes fluttered open. A minute of silence followed.  
>"Do you feel alright?" asked Lucius softly. He didn't want to startle the man too much. He idly wondered if the Potter boy was still in the other room, but decided he didn't care.<br>Severus was silent for a moment, but soon lifted his head slightly to look up at Lucius.  
>"Am I alive?" he asked with a raspy voice. Lucius nodded. "Did Potter succeed?" again he nodded. Severus smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing into his lover's lap.<br>"We should get out of here. It would be far more beneficial to let you heal back at the manor rather than in a decrepit old shack that is covered in your blood."  
>Severus nodded but did not get up. Lucius tsked and heaved Severus into his arms and apparated into their bedroom in the manor. He set Severus on the bed and climbed into the other side, resting his head on the other man's chest and going to sleep.<br>They both woke up a day later, having been exhausted with the previous day's events. At first they just lay there, revelling in the fact that they made it through the war alive and together.  
>"We survived." whispered Severus. He pulled Lucius closer and held him as if a lifeline. Lucius just smiled and nodded.<br>"I didn't expect to survive, especially when that snake got to me. I suppose with my antivenin I would have only died of blood loss. I suppose it's lucky you found me in time."  
>"I had to ask Potter where you were. He knew exactly where you were, and yet he did nothing to help." Lucius was not happy about this. Sure, Potter had just killed the Dark Lord, but why leave someone dying if you could help?<br>"He probably thought I was dead. I gave him what he needed to win the war, and then I passed out."  
>"I suppose. Gods, I'm so glad you're here!" Lucius gripped Severus closer, and burrowed his face into his robe as if taking root there. He never wanted him to leave again.<br>Severus rolled onto his side staring at Lucius as he clung to him. Lucius never failed to make him feel loved. His heart swelled with the love he held for this man, and something lower on his body was also swelling with love.  
>Lucius apparently had noticed. "Really, Severus? You're only just healed, and you want me already?"<br>"I always want you. And I'm perfectly healed, thanks to you. I'm glad you still carry my potions with you."  
>Lucius wanted to respond but he suddenly found his mouth filled with a hot tongue that was not his own. He moaned into the kiss and leaned into the body beside him, pulling him closer. His own cock was starting to harden and he brought his hips closer to his lover to make him aware. Severus moaned and rolled so he was on top of Lucius. He swiftly dropped his wand into his hand from his sleeve and banished their clothes to oblivion, uncaring where they might end up. He tossed his wand onto the night stand and used his hands to feel up his bonded's smooth chest.<br>Lucius moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Severus's waist, spreading and lifting his knees to cradle his lover's body within. He groaned as their arousals touched and broke the kiss to plead with his lover.  
>"Oh gods, please Severus, fuck me!" he wrapped his legs around the thin hips above him and thrust upwards. Severus growled, leaned down and bit into the neck below him. He laved at the bite with his tongue and leaned down and bit the skin of his chest as well. Lucius grew impatient, he needed to make love with this man, he needed to solidify the fact that they were both still alive and well.<br>"Please, Severus!" he almost whined. It was below a Malfoy to behave in such a way, but when he was with Severus he didn't have to be Lord Malfoy, he could simply be Lucius, a man like any other who had carnal desires and wanted to be loved. Severus took the hint and used a simple bit of wandless magic to lube his cock. Without any preparation he placed the blunt tip of his cock to Lucius' opening. After a couple presses the tip was granted entrance. He pressed harder and slowly slid in, not stopping when Lucius hissed in pain. He knew Lucius need this just as he himself did. He wasted no time and started moving in and out at an increasing pace, placing kisses along his lover's body wherever he could reach.  
>Lucius cried out in pleasure as almost every thrust hit his prostate and sent pleasure coursing through his very bones, making him see stars. He pulled Severus close to him as he made love to him, and tried to melt into him.<br>After too short a time, both of them cried out in release, Severus dropping onto his lover like a sack of potatoes, but Lucius loved it. He let the softening cock leave his arse and held his lover as close as he could.  
>"Don't ever leave me, Severus, don't ever die on me!" he whispered frantically into his ear. Severus just smiled and nuzzled his face into Lucius' neck and nodded off.<br>Lucius stayed awake a while longer and watched his lover sleep. He looked calmer in sleep, less like a man who carried too many burdens. He loved watching him sleep, but eventually the exhaustion caught up with him and he too fell asleep.  
>Outside the room Draco smiled wryly. He shook his head and wondered if they noticed they hadn't put up silencing charms. Probably didn't expect anyone to be home. Ah well, at least they were alive and together, that's certainly worth the night terrors he would have for a week.<p> 


End file.
